


Reflected in your Eyes

by Estrellas (Kireme)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Stars, a little ooc so go easy on me, after kanashiros palace, akeshu - Freeform, all fluff, fluffy af, guess ill suffer when it actually comes, inaccuracies on stars, inaccurate depiction of light pollution in tokyo, short and sweet, shuake, so kinda spoilers but not really, this was going to be for shuake week but i like it so im posting it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireme/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: It's the night of the Fireworks Festival, and nothing's gone as planned. That's especially true after the thieves disband for the evening, and Akira bumps into Akechi. After a quiet dinner, Akira steals some of Akechi's time (and his heart) while watching the stars.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Reflected in your Eyes

July 18th.

All in all, a day for celebration, for joy, for relaxing after the taxing of Kaneshiro and tests. At least, that’s what it should’ve been.

The heavy rain pelted the awning above the Phantom thieves, their moods as damp as the weather. The girls’ yukata had been soaked through (along with Yusuke’s) as they became disillusioned to the fireworks show that was supposed to have happened that evening. After a brief respite in the convenience store, they had all decided it would be best to go home for the evening before they caught colds.

Akira, soaking wet, had been quite happy to hear this verdict as standing in damp clothes for an evening wasn’t exactly his idea of “fun”. He power-walked to the station, for a lack of umbrella meant every step collected the rainwater on his body. The station was just in view before-

Akira collided into a warm body, jostling himself and the cat-bag. The man he crashed into had dropped something heavy, and his umbrella, resulting in a heated curse.

“Hey Akira, could you maybe make it less bumpy-” Morgana had whined while Akira tried promptly to shut him up.

For out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a familiar briefcase, inscribed with the classic “A’. Akechi really did appreciate his own name, it seemed.

“Akechi?” Akira had said, shushing the cat. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

“Ah, Kurusu!” Akechi countered, bending down to grab his briefcase. “It seems like you should be a little more cognizant of where you’re going. I have valuable information in this bad, you know.” He reached towards the overturned umbrella.

All that Akira could see, however, was how much of a drenched dog Akechi had looked like when his hair got wet. He started giggling, devolving into a full-blown laugh, at the idea of an Akechi/dog crossover.

“What, may I ask, is so funny to you Kurusu?”

“I’ll let you in on it if I can treat you to dinner,” Kurusu replied, smirking. “Besides, we can check to make sure your precious documents are intact.”

“Only if you’re paying.”  
“We have a deal.”

Akira set his bag down long enough for Morgana to make himself scarce. And besides, Morgana didn’t want to get involved anyways.

____________________________________________________________________________

At the diner on Central street, the boys had talked a little about everything. How classes were going, the newest food trends, one of Akechi’s TV interviews. They chatted about the Phantom thieves, the capricious weather, how Akira’s cat would kill him if he didn’t get going home soon.

By the time they were done eating, the rain stopped, and the clouds were just breaking, allowing fractions of light to shine through.

“Do you still have time?” Akira asked as they exited the diner, walking towards the station.

“I’m a very busy person, Kurusu,” the detective replied.

“I didn’t hear a no though~”

“Isn’t your cat gonna kill you if you get home late?” Akechi retorted.

“I can take a beating if it means spending more time with you,” Akira replied, winking at Akechi.

Akechi looked away, a small blush settling over his barely-visible features. “What do you need my time for?” Akechi asked to fill the silence that had settled between them.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to find out.” Akira grabbed at Akechi’s free hand and pulled him onto a train.

____________________________________________________________________________

By the time they got to Inokashira Park, it was almost midnight. The clouds from the earlier rain had disappeared, and the stars had shown brightly in the sky. Most of the park lights had been turned out by now, as normal people simply didn’t go to parks in the middle of the night. Akira led Akechi into an open field, full of dewy grass residual from the rain, and set his white button up on the ground for them to sit down on.

“What are you doing?” he could hear the prince saying. “That’s going to stain if you set it down!”

Akira replied. “I know you’re never going to sit down on the ground with me and stain your tweed, so I guess this will have to do.” Akira shrugged. “A little grass stain never hurt anyone.” He slunk down onto half the shirt. “Care for a sit?”

Akechi glanced around and seeing no other options had decided to join the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Once sitting, both of the boys glanced up, looking towards the sky.

“This is why I needed your time,” Akira whispered.

Above Akechi sparkled millions of stars, twinkling, glowing, shining. They curved and twisted, paraded around each other. They all looked like they were meant to be there, like a cosmic painting. The beauty of a universe unexplored and untouched by man, the sheer possibilities it held. It was overwhelming. If he squinted, he could almost see the brighter areas where the milky way had shown through. If he squinted, he could’ve possibly seen the way Akira had looked at him in this moment, in their own little pocket of space-time.

Akira was too busy admiring the reflection of the stars in Goro’s eyes to have looked up at the sky. This moment was too simple, too beautiful, for him to have looked elsewhere. Goro was too beautiful to have removed his eyes.

A gentle breeze breaks Akechi’s concentration. “Did you know that stars don’t actually twinkle,” Akechi started. “In fact, it’s the earth’s atmosphere that only makes it seem like they twinkle. When their light passes through, it deflects differently at changing densities in the atmosphere, causing almost a pinball effect. This makes it seem to the human eye that it sparkles, when in reality, it does not.”

Akira thought that even though the stars may not actually twinkle, Goro sure did, in this light where no one could see them, where no one knew they were there, where they were just two boys trying to find company on a lonely July evening. He thought the way that Goro thought was amazing (out of this world, if you will).

Noticing Kurusu’s stare, Akechi cleared his throat. “Ah, I’m sorry, sometimes I can talk too much.”

“No, I think it’s beautiful!” Akira jumps up. “The uh, stars, I mean. But not saying you’re not beautiful too!” Realizing his slip, Akira turned red.

“I-uh, igottagoillseeyoulaterbye” he manages to get out, before running off in any direction that isn’t towards Goro. How could I be so stupid? Why did I say that out loud? What does Akechi think? WHAT DOES AKECHI THINK??

There’s a pounding in his head when he finally settles on his train home. Just as Akira realized he left his shirt under Akechi (along with his heart) he receives a text.

**Detective-kun**

You do realize that you have left your shirt with me correct?

Akira sighs and types out a response.

**Detective-kun**

You do realize that you have left your shirt with me correct?

**You**

Yeah, i guess i did

It’s ok, just return it to me next time i see you

**Detective-kun**

I suppose that means we may need another outing?

Wait a second. After that, Akechi still wanted to hang out with him??

“Yes,” Akira replies. “I suppose we do.”

That night when he gets home, he sneaks around Morgana to his bed, where he cradles his phone. He stares at the fluorescent stars on his rafters, and realizes that they look nothing close to the ones he had seen in Goro’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is officially my first written fanfic! I've been on this site for four years almost, so wow. 
> 
> These boys have impacted me so much and I love their dynamic!! Persona 5 (Royal) is probably my favorite game of all time. 
> 
> If anyone would like to leave tips or suggestions on how to get better that would be appreciated (and I already know I use too many commas it's ok, we don't talk about that.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
